


the nature of things (hotaru vs. havik)

by judgmentfist



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/pseuds/judgmentfist
Summary: some people just won't ever learn to get along. especially not while they're having a battle of ideologies in front of empress mileena, who's starting to find the whole thing a little amusingvery, very brief writing prompt fill for the phrase "it's in my nature"; takes place in the mirror match verse (more on that later)- - -Hotaru looks like he’s about to explode with anger, so Havik naturally has to make it worse. “Even you don’t actually adhere to the laws of order. You have lava powers, do you not?”“Yes.” Hotaru turns and glares at him over his shoulder, teeth gritted. “What about it?”“What could be more chaotic than lava? Nothing controls it. It flows as it pleases down the side of a volcano, formless and random as it boils over.”Hotaru grimaces. “That is not--”Havik isn’t done. “And even you. If you’re so devoted to order, tie up your hair. It’s falling apart. You’re starting to look chaotic.” He smirks, though it’s hard to tell with the skull face. “What kind of example is that setting for our captive audience?”





	the nature of things (hotaru vs. havik)

The bitter rivalry has finally spilled over from the other realms into Mileena’s own, and she’s sick and tired of it. 

Nicknamed Orderrealm and Chaosrealm by the Outworld residents, the realms of Seido and Konton are renowned for the bizarre and opposing systems of government that have finally sent them both into an uproar. They both resemble extreme social experiments more than anything - one’s ruled by an iron-fisted dynasty that permits no violation of the laws, and the other is barely a step above complete anarchy at any given time. 

Outworld is hardly a democracy, but it’s better than either one of them. Barely, maybe, but the point is true nonetheless. 

For now, though, Mileena and her advisors are obligated to hear them out, and there’s a lot to hear. Hotaru and Havik, the current representatives of the realms in question, are having a debate in front of the entire Outworld court. At least, it was once a debate. Now it’s just a shouting match. 

“It’s our nature!” Hotaru clenches a fist, loose wispy silver hair flying around his face and red uniform flags fluttering on his back as he storms across the room. Technically, he’s forbidden to fight Havik in here, but if not for the laws of the land, by gods, he would. He can’t  _ stand _ that man. “We  _ are  _ orderly creatures. The laws of the universe ordain it. Sowing the seeds of chaos will only lead to a violation of the established order, setting back social progress by years! Decades!  _ Centuries!”  _

“It’s  _ your  _ nature. That doesn’t make it true for everyone else.” Havik stands back, hands on his hips, head cocked to the side as he studies Hotaru through faintly glowing eyes. He cast off his human disguise as soon as he arrived, appearing in his usual form with a skeletal lower jaw - mostly for shock value, though it’s reduced by Mileena’s presence. If the Empress can have a lower face full of teeth, so can he. 

Hotaru looks like he’s about to explode with anger, so Havik naturally has to make it worse. “Even _you_ don’t actually adhere to the laws of order. You have lava powers, do you not?" 

“Yes.” Hotaru turns and glares at him over his shoulder, teeth gritted. “What about it?” 

“What could be more chaotic than lava? Nothing controls it. It flows as it pleases down the side of a volcano, formless and random as it boils over.” 

Hotaru grimaces. “That is  _ not _ \--”

Havik isn’t done. “And even you. If you’re so devoted to order, tie up your hair. It’s falling apart. You’re starting to look chaotic.” He smirks, though it’s hard to tell with the skull face. “What kind of example is that setting for our captive audience?”

“ _ Irrelevant!” _

“Look at your flags. The cloth is ripped. If the universe naturally sought order, instead of descending towards entropy as it always will, then wouldn’t they stay intact because  _ you  _ said so, great esteemed general?” 

Hotaru hisses, and whirls around to try to look at the flags attached to his back, like a cat chasing his tail. 

Mileena mutters under her breath to Tanya. “I should have sold tickets to this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't expecting my first post on this account, after a year of mortal kombat, to be with some characters i've never written before! but it is. many thanks to the anon who requested this 
> 
> mirror match is a much larger writing project that i'm hoping to have done sometime in november. at this point in the story, mileena is empress again, and obligated to try to settle a great many disputes in other realms... including these two idiots


End file.
